


The End

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, I was challenged to break hearts and I served up what I think the perfect ending would be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: I was challenged and I deliver you the ending that would leave me the most satisfied if Supernatural were to end.





	The End

Waves are crashing, erasing footprints in the sand, the foam flowing over Cas's feet. He watches it go back, and then flow up again, then back again. Some years have gone by, enough that Cas’s hair is grey now. He’s watching the waves because it reminds him of how it all began... he likes the sound. "Don't step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish..." His brother's words echo in his mind. It reminds him of things that are long gone. 

Billie walks up beside him, out of her usual attire. She's wearing white... it's been a while since she took over Heaven and saved the souls... and it's really showing on her. She seems happier. Billie smiles, and she stands by him. Cas looks up as Billie reaches out with her hand, offering for him to take it. “Are you coming?”

Cas takes it. 

He’s in a white, bright, place. In front of him, there’s a door. It feels old and familiar, the scent of whiskey and gunpowder mixed with honey and trees... it's a smell he hasn't smelled in a long time. Earth has changed so much since his family left. It's different now, and it feels... emptier. Cas was never one for change and he took some of the changes very hard. He witnessed another war, people aging and dying, and new people being born. Jack was the last to go, and that change had been too much... after Jack... left, Cas left humanity behind. He opens the door, surprised to see that it’s a bar. It’s not just any bar, it’s Harvelle’s Roadhouse, which burned down over 100 years ago- Cas had never been, but he had seen pictures. And it’s filled with people. Just a glance around, so many people- the Macleods- Crowley, Rowena, Gavin, Fiona. Tasha, Asa, Max, and Alicia. Mrs. Tran and Kevin. Ellen, her husband, and Jo. Bobby. Charlie and her parents. Jody, her husband, her son. Donna and Wendy. Missouri, Patience, her parents- the list goes on. Mary is smiling as she greets Cas. He smiles back, memories of her flooding back, like her love for pie even though she never learned how to cook- he missed her. For some reason, Meg, Samandriel, Gabriel, and Balthazar had somehow gotten there too, even though it doesn’t make sense... then he sees Claire. 

She hugs Cas. Kaia is there too, and Claire holds her hand. They chat, but the words aren't really important. She gestured toward Jimmy and Amelia, and a woman Cas can only suspect is Kaia's mother. Suddenly Jack is running across the room and hugs Cas, Kelly joining them. Kelly tells Cas about what they've been up to, how they've missed him. It's good. Jack can hardly let go. "I missed you, dad." Cas looks behind them to see Sam, who embraces him, asking questions... and then... Dean... standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a glass in his hand. He's a bartender now, apparently, but he abandons his post, hurrying through the crowd. Dean’s suddenly in his arms and they kiss. People cheer, raising a glass happily to the couple. Ellen happily welcomes him to the bar as Jo laughs with Ash. Sam signs to Eileen, letting her know what they're saying.

Music plays us out, as we see everybody getting caught up. Everything is alright, and everybody is finally reunited. Cas lets the years wear away and he looks young again, they all do... there aren’t any more wars to fight or secrets to keep. Forgiveness. Love. It’s been an adventure, but it was worth it. Stories don’t really end, but there are stopping points. Maybe the next day, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack go to a movie. Maybe soon, they’ll be eating nougat and drinking, laughing with everyone over stories that weren’t exactly funny until this moment. They’ll be thinking about their lives. And they’ll have earned it. Because this... this is the stopping point. This is the end.


End file.
